Idiot in Denial
by SecretLife93
Summary: It started at the same time it ended. It started with Law in denial, and Luffy hopeful, and ended with Luffy deflated, and Law with a realization. Luckily there are always second chances. Cross posted on AOO


"Mugiwara-ya, which part are you struggling with?" Law rolled his eyes, rubbing at his temples.

"It's the formula, I don't think I'm putting in the right formula?" Luffy shoulders slumped, darting his eyes towards Law.

"No, it's the right formula." Law criticized, pressing his lips together. "You're just not putting in the right numbers."

"Sorry, I'll try again!" Luffy beamed, eyes squinting as his smile stretched across his face.

"Just hurry up." Law berated, rolling his eye's.

Luffy's slouched, focusing back on the paper. "Are we done after this?"

"For today, I'll tutor you again on Wednesday." Law turned away slightly.

"Nee, Torao?" Luffy fidgeted, before slumping his shoulders, "cuz of the big math test tomorrow… do you think we could maybe skip the Wednesday tutoring?"

"Yes, if that's what you want." Law's phone went off, blaring loudly in the sudden silence, "and we are done for the day, let me check the last problem, then I'll let myself out."

"Alright Torao!" Luffy smiled, grin stretching impossibly far on his face.

"It's all correct." Law affirmed, glancing at the answers.

"See you on friday then Torao!" Luffy's grin never wavered as Law stood up, grabbing his stuff, before exiting the room. In minutes Law had left the apartment.

Slowly Luffy's grin crumbled, before he hid his face in his hands. Sobbing, Luffy flung himself on his bed, rolling himself up in his blankets. He ignored Sabo when he walked into his room.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Sabo questioned, head tilting.

"I-I thin-in-k I'm-mm go-go-gunna g-g-give-e up." Luffy's voice was muffled by the blankets, but the blankets doing nothing to hide his sobs.

Sabo's head dropped, his hands briefly covering his face. "Well, then I guess we need to order pizza and watch stupid movies, and get drunk off our asses."

"Why?" Luffy asked, "It's not goin-ing to change-"

"Cuz that's what we do when one of us is… Heartbroken." Sabo smiled, cuddling up besides the Luffy blanket burrito. "What type of pizza do you want?"

"Something with pineapple." Luffy mumbled, his voice muffled by a pillow.

Sending a quick two texts, Sabo called the pizza place, ordering enough pizza for the four of them. Hearing the wait time, he wiggled his way into Luffy's blanket burrito.

"Why? Why can't he see me Sabo?" Luffy whispered, curling into Sabo's side, "Why is it that no matter what I do… I just- I just annoy him? Am I just not good enough?"

"Luffy, Listen to me closely… " Sabo gently framed Luffy's face with his hands, his thumbs gently rubbing "You are worthy and amazing and he is just a stupid moron for not seeing you for how awesome you are."

Luffy's eyes filled with tears.

"Well fuck him." Sabo declared. "Anyways he's not-" A sudden slam and rapid thumps interrupted Sabo.

"LUFFFFFYYYYYYYYY" a heavy weight sprawled itself across the blanket burrito.

"Ace!" Sabo yelled, "GET THE FUCK OFF YOU FATASS"

"Don't call me fat ass!" Ace snapped, licking Sabo's forehead, amidst Sabo's shrieks. "And I'm here for Luffy, not you."

Luffy giggled at his brothers fighting.

"So what do you think, Luffy? Wanna move the beds out to the living room? And make a blanket fort? And play games and movies? And drink, and eat pizza?" Ase asked, grinning slightly.

The crumpled burrito blanket nodded, even as Sabo stared at Ace in disgust. "I don't know what Marco see in you."

"It's my di-"

"NEVERMIND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Sabo screeched, shoving his fingers into his ears.

Both Ace and Luffy started laughing.

"The first thing we need to do is bring the mattresses out! Sabo and I can do that!" Ace smiled, rubbing his hand through Luffy's hair.

*****  
Week One. Day Four.

Law was concerned, he couldn't hadn't seen Luffy in a few days, and he had gotten a bullshit phone call from Sabo.

Fucking Sabo. First fucking Sabo needed him to tutor his kid brother, and now… apparently fucking Sabo didn't think Luffy needed a tutor. Thanks so much and we owe you but he's doing so well in school now. Of course he's able to do better at school now, he's got a damn awesome tutor.

The whole thing pissed him off. It also pissed him off that he usually saw Luffy everyday, but it was going on four fucking days and he hadn't seen Luffy. Not even when he took casual strolls down the first year area's, not that he did that often.

"What's the matter Tra-fal-gar? Where's that cute little fucktoy of yours?" An arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Get the fuck off me Kidd." Law snarled, shoving away "and what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, your fucktoy? that short feisty first year?" Kidd's head tilted, "Did he get tired of you and decide he needs a real man?"

"Are you talking about Luffy-ya?" Law snapped his head back towards Kidd.

"Is that his name? I get alittle distracted whenever he's in the room…" Kidd disclosed, "All I can think about is what his mouth would feel like wrapped around my dick."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Law roared, muscles tightening "DON"T TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY YOU FUCKING DEGENERATE!

"Or how he would sound as I pounded into his cute little-" Kidd dodged a wild punch, "or if he would cry if I-"

Law tackled Kidd, rearing back Law punched twice in rapid succession striking across Kidd's face, stopping only as people forced him away.

"Wow, for somebody who you claim to be constantly annoyed of, you sure do come to his defense quickly." Kidd sneered, raising an eyebrow.

With horror Law noticed the small gathering of students that had gathered around Kidd and him. A sharp sting in his hand had him glancing down, only to startle at the blood gathering around his knuckles. "He's one of my friends kid brothers… It makes sense that I would be protective of him."

"Never took you for a coward." Kidd smirked, "But I guess that gives everyone else a chance with him."

"I am not a coward." Law glared, curling his lip up.

Kidd just walked away, flipping off Law over his shoulder.

*****  
Week One. Day Five.

Law's muscles tightened, fist clenching as he caught sight of a grinning Kidd. Kidd tilted his head slightly, before winking at him.

"Yo, Law!" Shachi said, slapping his hand on Law's back.

Law snapped his gaze over to Shachi, sufficiently distracted from the thoughts of punching Kidd's. "What?"

"While you didn't get in trouble for yesterday," Shachi grinned, "I think if you went after him today you would get in big trouble, like massive trouble."

"If I got a chance to wipe that smirk off his face…"

"Does it really matter?" Shachi tilted his head, "I mean, Kidd's like always smirking."

"It'll make me feel better" Law muttered, before finally turning away.

"Nah what you need is your Luffy hook up? Where is he anyways?" Shachi asked, glancing around like Luffy would magically appear.

"Apparently he doesn't need tutoring anymore." Law snarled, whirling around to stab his finger into Shachi's chest "because he's doing so well in school they decided he didn't need anything."

"If you thought the only reason Luffy tried to be around you was cuz you were his tutor, then you need to reexamine all the interactions you two ever had." Shachi shook his head, "Crap, now I almost feel sorry for him. He isn't exactly the subtlest thing in the world."

"What are you talking about?" Law demanded, lowering his hand.

"Luffy, of course."

*****  
Week Two. Day Twelve.

Law's cheek throbbed, eye's wide as he stared at the glaring figure standing in front of his fallen form.

"I don't know what the fuck Luffy see's in you," the freckled man snarled, "But consider this a warning to stay the fuck away from him."

Law stood up, meeting eye to eye, with the stranger. "What the everliving fuck does it matter to you?"

"I'm his brother," the figure paused, smirking "But I guess I don't have to tell you to stay away from him, considering he's avoiding you anyways."

"What?" Law faltered.

"This is a huge college campus, but it's not so big that you wouldn't see him is it?" the brother judged, "unless he's avoiding you and people are helping."

Law stuttered helplessly, trying to deny it but not being able to.

The brother laughed, turning and walking away. "I just really wanted to punch you, see if I could knock that condescending look off your face."

*****  
Week Two. Day Fourteen

"Law, that's one seriously bad bruise." A high pitched voice intruded on Law's thoughts.

"Tony-ya." Law acknowledged, dipping his head once, before turning back to the book on his lap.

"Do you want some bruise cream for it?" Chopper enquired, "Ace punches as hard as a Kangaroo."

"Ace?" Law's attention turned back towards Chopper.

"I'm guessing that he's the one to punch you, Luffy and Sabo were both pissed at him for punching somebody." Chopper squeaked, twisting his hands together, "And he was unusually proud of himself."

"Is Ace the freckled one?" Law enquired, baring his teeth.

"Yeah." Chopper smiled, twitching nervously at Law's darkening face.

"I would love some of your bruise cream, it's better than anything else I've ever tried." Law stated, watching as Chopper went from nervous to excited in a heartbeat.

"Oh, I'm sure it's cause you haven't tried a lot." Chopper beamed, entire body wriggling as he pulled a canister from his backpack. "It works best if you put it on and leave it for several hours."

"Say Tony-ya," Law smiled, trying to be encouraging. "You wouldn't happen to know where Luffy-ya is right now would you?"

Chopper twitched nervously, shaking his head rapidly. "I've got to go!" Chopper finally squeaked, twirling around before bolting away.

Law slumped down, resting his face on his hands.

Week Three. Day Eighteen

Law was sitting in the spot where he had first seen Luffy, reminiscing about the smaller male. He had known from first sight, that Luffy was intriguing and interesting, but it wasn't until after meeting that he realized just how much he would want the smaller male.

The first time he had spotted him, he was in the middle of a fight with five larger men. He was winning, much to Law's surprise and delight. A solid punch landed on the leader's face, and he went down like a ton of bricks. The four burly men lost courage after their leader was knocked out and ran.

"Bravo." Law clapped, smirking as the smaller male tilted his head "My name is Trafalagar Law."

"I'm Luffy" The smaller male had thrust his hand out, blood dripping from his knuckles.

"What's the matter, Law?" A voice interrupted Law's thoughts, startling him slightly.

"Nami." Turning slightly, Law frowned when he saw ginger hair and brown eye's, shoulders straightening in defense.

"You looked like you were sulking." she smirked, a few giggles escaping her.

"What does it matter to you?" Law snapped, lip curling slightly.

"Oh it doesn't." Nami airily waved her hand around, "I just wanted to bother you."

"Will you go away if I say yes?" Law's lip stayed curled as he glared at Nami.

"Jeez, it's no wonder Luffy decided avoiding you was for the best," Nami grinned, "you certainly are unpleasant, aren't you?"

Law glared, remaining silent.

"Well, anyways, nice talk." Name grinned, turning away and starting to skip.

"I hope she trips." Law muttered, frowning as he stood up.

*****  
Week Three. Day Twenty-One

"We wouldn't have worked out." Law slammed his books down on the library table, turning to glare at Robin.

"Really?" She asked, smiling as she closed her book.

"Yes, I'm too dark and gloomy and unpleasant, "Law paused, "And he's so not. I don't understand how he would want me."

"Well, mayhap first you should stop treating him like he isn't your equal." Robin tilted her head, "While Luffy isn't always smart when it comes to book sense… He is an undeniably smart man."

"I wasn't sa-"

"And second Luffy is not some delicate little flower who can't survive a storm. He is the storm, destroying everything in his path, until you." Robin rested her head on a bent arm.

"You think it would work?" Law asked, rubbing his face.

"Yes, very much so, you both are so opposite but similar." Robin smiled, "and together you would be an unstoppable force that no one would oppose, if you dared to take the chance that is."

*****  
Week Four. Day Twenty-Five

Law couldn't believe his eye's, there was Luffy, right in front of him, in the school library. Except Law was currently hiding and spying as some random punk with a mohawk and what appeared to be tribal tattoo's flirted with Luffy.

It wasn't even subtle flirting, the guy had his arm resting on bookshelf as he leaned towards Luffy and… and flirted. What really rankled Law though was… while Luffy didn't appear exactly comfortable he wasn't rejecting the guy either.

Noticing the guy lean even further towards Luffy, Law watched wide eyed as the went for a kiss. "LUFFY!" Law practically yelled.

The tall guy jerked away, as Luffy turned his head toward Law. With horror Law glanced around, internally dying as he saw every single person staring at him. Clearing his throat, and glaring at everyone staring, "Luffy, I need to talk to you."

"Um, okay." Luffy nodded, staring wide eyed at Law. "I guess, I'll see you later Wyper."

Luffy rushed away, going to a nearby table to grab his things.

"No he won't." Law hissed under his breath, glaring at the tall mohawked idiot.

"It's not like you're his boyfriend." tall mohawked idiot hissed back, straightening fully and jerking his chin up as he met Law's glare head on.

Law flipped him off, barely tucking his hand away as Luffy returned.

"Yea, I'll see you Luffy." Wyper smiled, "Maybe call me, and we can go get a bite to eat?"

"YES!" Luffy beamed, face lightening up, "Have you been to that new BBQ place? Um shoot… what's it called?"

"That new one on 5th?" Wyper asked, smirking at Law. "The one with those ribs?"

"Yeah! That's the one! Wanna go there?" Luffy asked, his distinctive laugh echoing slightly.

"It's a date." Wyper gently smiled, before reaching towards Luffy face.

"Luffy let's go." Law snarled, shoving his way in between the pair before the mohawked idiot made contact with Luffy. Grabbing Luffy's arm, he dragged Luffy out of the school library. Walking quickly he brought the pair of them towards the front of the school, only to back track when he saw Kidd.

"Law?" Luffy whispered, following along with Law's antics. "Could you, maybe, let me go?"

"Huh?" Law turned back towards Luffy, hastily letting go once his attention was drawn towards him holding Luffy's arm.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Luffy grabbed his left arm, ducking his head as he tried to hide his blush.

"Who was that?" Law seethed "in the library."

"That was Wyper, he's a Shandian, isn't he-" Luffy exclaimed, eyes brightening

"Why was he talking to you" Law interrupted, unwilling to hear Luffy sing someone else praises.

"Well, I asked him about maybe tutoring me?" Luffy questioned, turning away slightly "I really do need to to get good grades, or Gramps will kill me. Or worse, get involved with school."

"Why did your brother cancel me as a tutor then?" Law demanded, shaking slightly.

"Well, you weren't happy tutoring me, and that you weren't exactly subtle about not wanting to tutor me." Luffy whispered, tilting his head.

"That's not…" Law paused, shaking his head slightly. "That's true but not for the reasons you think."

"What does it matter what I think?" Luffy started to turn away "especially when you... don't hide your hatred of me?"

"It's not…" Law snarled, grabbing Luffy's arms, whirling Luffy around, and trapping him against a wall "I don't. I can't exp-"

"Why are we even talking?" Luffy asked, wiggling in the small space between them. "I kinda got your message of leave you alone."

Law pressed closer to Luffy, trapping the smaller boy.

"And I will! Like no problem," Luffy ducked his head, hiding the tears filling his eyes, "I get it okay! I'm just the annoying 1st-"

"ITS NOT THAT!" Law yelled, slamming one of his hands onto the wall next to Luffy's head. "I mean… yes, you are obnoxious, and silly…but you are also so very innocent and naive and all I want to do is…. "

"Is to what?" Luffy asked, teary eye's peeking up through his bangs.

Law snarled, grabbing Luffy's chin and forcing his head up. Freezing slightly at the dewy eyed look, leaning down just a few more inches, Law took Luffy's lips.

Luffy's lips parted slightly in surprise. Smirking slightly Law bit Luffy's lips before forcing his tongue inside Luffy's mouth. Stroking their tongues together once, Law retreated. "I want all of you," Law pressed their lower bodies together. "I would never share you."

"Why is it that you think I wouldn't want that?" Luffy whispered, smashing their lips back together. Luffy pulled back, smiling innocently at Law, before grinding their hips together.

Law groaned, grabbing Luffy's hips, to his surprise, Luffy jumped up, wrapping his legs around Law. "Luffy." Law walked forward, pinning Luffy against the wall and him. Law slowly kissed his way down Luffy's throat. Mouthing at a tendon on Luffy's neck, Law smiled, before sinking his teeth into Luffy's neck, sucking gently in apology where he bit. Law pulled back, reclaiming Luffy's lips.

"WELL! Looks like you guys are getting along now!" a voice interrupted.

Luffy and Law pulled apart, Law reluctantly letting go of Luffy. Turning to glare at Sabo, "Yes we are, so if you excuse us, we are going on a date."

"We are?" Luffy asked, bouncing slightly in excitement.

"Yes, we are going to Baratie." Law sniffed, grabbing Luffy's hand and dragging him away from Sabo.

Sabo left standing in the hallway, started grinning. Turning away, he started to whistle, he had money to collect.


End file.
